Graceland Greenlight
USA NETWORK GREENLIGHTS “GRACELAND” TO SERIES Stars Daniel Sunjata, Aaron Tveit, Brandon Jay McLaren, Vanessa Ferlito and Manny Montana From WHITE COLLAR Creator Jeff Eastin and Fox Television Studios NEW YORK – June 29, 2012 – USA Network announced today the series pick-up of GRACELAND, a one-hour drama that follows a group of diverse agents – from the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA), Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI) and U.S. Customs – whose worlds collide while forced to live together in an undercover beach house in Southern California. The project is from Jeff Eastin, the creator and executive producer of the network’s critically acclaimed original series WHITE COLLAR and Fox Television Studios. Sean Daniel served as executive producer on the pilot. USA veteran Russell Fine (WHITE COLLAR, Necessary Roughness) directed the pilot. The announcement was made today by USA Co-Presidents Chris McCumber and Jeff Wachtel. “There aren’t many people we’d trust to run two shows on our air, but Jeff Eastin is one of them,” said McCumber and Wachtel. “He wrote a brilliant script; Russell delivered a superb pilot; Daniel and Aaron anchor an incredible ensemble cast; FTVS was once again a great studio partner.” Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”) stars as the house’s senior FBI agent Paul Briggs, who has a legendary past but traded in his suit and tie for a more zen existence. Aaron Tveit (“Gossip Girl”) plays Mike Warren, a freshly minted FBI agent just out of the Academy and dripping wet behind the ears. Vanessa Ferlito (“CSI:NY”) stars as strong-willed DEA agent Catherine “Charlie” Lopez; Brandon Jay McLaren (“The Killing”) plays Dale Jakes, a quick-tempered U.S. Customs agent, and Manny Montana (“The Chicago Code”) plays FBI agent Joe "Johnny" Tuturro, the fun-loving prankster of the house. Scottie Thompson (“Trauma,” “NCIS”) guests as Lauren Kincaid, a loyal and determined DEA agent dealing with the repercussions of her wounded partner, along with Courtney B. Vance (LAW & ORDER: CRIMINAL INTENT, “Revenge”) as Quantico Section Chief special agent Sam Campbell and Jay Karnes (“Burn Notice ,” “The Shield”) as DEA group supervisor Gerry Silvo. USA is cable’s #1 network and a leader in scripted programming with nine original series: Burn Notice, Covert Affairs, FAIRLY LEGAL, Necessary Roughness, PSYCH, Royal Pains, Suits, WHITE COLLAR and COMMON LAW. The network’s highly anticipated limited event series POLITICAL ANIMALS premieres this July. Fox Television Studios produces a wide variety of programming for US broadcast and cable networks, and international broadcasters. The studio’s hit series include Burn Notice and White Collar for USA, as well as The Killing for AMC, which earned six Emmy nominations in 2011, and The Glades for A&E, currently in its third season. Fox TV Studios also is in production on the pilot The Americans for FX. The #1 network in all of basic cable, USA Network is seen in 115 million U.S. homes and is the leader in scripted programming with a powerful stable of originals. The network offers 52 weeks of spectacular live television with WWE MONDAY NIGHT RAW and is home to the best in blockbuster theatrical films, a broad portfolio of acquired series and entertainment events. A trailblazer in digital innovation and storytelling, USA is defining, driving and setting the industry standard for Social TV. USA is a program service of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal. The award-winning website is located at www.usanetwork.com. Characters Welcome. Category:Press Release